El hombre perfecto
by BlackButterfly34
Summary: Ai trabaja como barista en un café-librería para pagarse la Universidad. Su vida empieza a dar un giro de 360 grados cuando se enamora de Rin Matsuoka, un arrogante muchacho que suele ser un cliente regular del local. Pero enamorarse no es tan fácil, especialmente si es de alguien tan perfecto cómo lo es Rin. AU-Rintori-Ranking T.
1. Capítulo 1

El hombre perfecto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Summary: Ai trabaja como barista en un café-librería para pagarse la Universidad. Su vida empieza a dar un giro de 360 grados cuando se enamora de Rin Matsuoka, un arrogante muchacho que suele ser un cliente regular del local. Pero enamorarse no es tan fácil, especialmente si es de alguien tan perfecto cómo lo es Rin. AU-Rintori-Ranking T.

Parings: Rintori (Rin/Nitori), Makoharu (Makoto/Haruka), Reigisa (Rei/Nagisa).

Warnings: Lenguaje vulgar, violencia (muy poca), relación hombre con hombre, actualizaciones lentas, mención de temas sexuales y algunas escenas fuertes… esas tal vez más adelante.

Nota de la autora: Este es mi primer fic de Free! Sé que debería estar avanzando con mis fics de Hetalia *gemido de frustración*, pero mi inspiración es tan perra que no me deja continuarlos como yo quiero. Más sin embargo me ha dado un premio de consolación, y ha sido la idea para esta historia Rintori que espero que disfruten n.n

Disclaimer: Ni la serie ni los personajes me pertenecen. No hago esto para ganar dinero, solo para aportar un granito más al fandom y a los fieles seguidores del Rintori.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 1: Nuestro no tan perfecto encuentro.

Él era _perfecto_. En todo sentido de la palabra.

Era atractivo, sabía vestirse apropiadamente, su corte de cabello tenía estilo y no hay que hablar de su actitud cool.

Era alto, bien formado –físicamente hablando– y sus dientes puntiagudos solo lo hacían más atrayente, concediéndole un toque sensual de peligro y misterio.

Él era perfecto. Tan perfecto que Nitori no sentía tener derecho de observarlo, menos desearlo de esa manera.

Simplemente no estaba en su nivel y lo reconocía, esperar que los sentimientos de atracción fueran correspondidos era, literalmente, una pérdida de tiempo. Un chico cómo lo era el que tenía enfrente merecía un mejor prospecto, ya fuera hombre o mujer, que se viera igual de imponente a su lado. Así, para que ninguno pierda brillo.

No cómo él, que tenía un escaso metro sesenta y ocho, y que apenas podía alcanzar el mostrador. Que tenía un corte de pelo muy noob y un molar debajo de su ojo derecho que lo hacía ver muy afeminado.

El chico lo vio con impaciencia y Nitori se despertó de su letargo.

–¡A-ah! Su cappuccino, s-señor! –gritó un poco asustado, la mirada que le dedicaba ese sujeto era muy potente.

–Tsk. –fue lo único que pronunció el otro mientras le arrebataba, prácticamente, la taza de las manos y se iba a buscar un asiento disponible entre los puestos más retirados del local.

Nitori fingió ignorarlo hasta que su cliente se logró acomodar en una mesa de su agrado, pero siguió viéndolo de reojo entre ratos.

Se sentía algo estúpido por haber reaccionado de la manera en que lo hizo y haberle gritado en la cara, ahora creería que le temía y sus esperanzas –de por sí inexistentes– de ser notado bajaron aún más.

Gou, su compañera de trabajo, salió de la cocina y asomó su curiosa cara por el mostrador, al cual usaba de escudo para no ser vista. Nitori la vio con sumo interés, cuestionándose a sí mismo el porqué de aquella escena tan rara y, cómo si la muchacha pudiera estar leyendo lo que él estaba pensando, lo jaló con ella a la pared más cercana, una en la que por suerte el ángulo era tan perfecto que ninguno de los comensales alcanzarían a verlos si venían de frente.

Nitori sintió la respiración de su compañera en el cuello y cómo ésta le destrozaba sus brazos con su fuerte agarre.

Estaba actuando extraño, pero esta no sería la primera vez en la cual Gou lo sorprendía, así que se dejó hacer sin protestar, esperando el momento en que ella le explicara por su propia cuenta que estaba ocurriendo.

–Mi hermano vino a recogerme –habló por fin mientras se pegaba más a la pared de concreto, Nitori pudo sentir su respiración causándole cosquillas en la oreja–. Ese maldito. –dijo para ella misma.

–Yo…–Nitori iba a decir que eso no le respondía sus dudas y que, además, no veía el problema ante aquel gesto, pero Gou le hizo una señal con el dedo para que guardara silencio, y por supuesto, obedeció.

El cuello de la pelirroja se estiró hasta que su cabeza estuvo en el punto perfecto para poder observar a medias la zona de lectura de la cafetería. Concentró su atención allí, en un punto fijo.

–Le dije que no viniera, hoy tengo una cita con Mikoshiba y él se ofreció a pasar por mí después de trabajar. Lo más extraño es que no le conté de mis planes hoy, y sin embargo, él llegó más temprano de lo usual. Estoy segura que me ha descubierto –continuó murmurando incoherencias y Nitori trataba de llevarle el ritmo pero no entendía nada por más que lo intentara.

–¿No crees qué…? –_¿No crees que eso es un poco paranoico? _Iba a preguntarle, pero se dio cuenta que no conocía al hermano de Gou y que, por lo tanto, no podía hablar de esa manera.

–Te apuesto que se enteró por medio de Nagisa. Esa sabandija debió haber soltado la lengua, es el único amigo en común de mi hermano y yo que sabía sobre la cita. Estoy cien por ciento segura.

_Nagisa. _Si, era muy probable, pensó Nitori. No sabía que el rubio conocía al hermano de Gou y menos imaginó que estos fueran amigos, contado como era éste. No comprendía nada, pero sabía algo y era que, si había problemas con algo, usualmente era Nagisa quien los causaba. Sin intención, claro, pero aun con todo y eso. Al parecer la cita de Gou no fue la excepción.

–No hay manera en que lo convenza de irse ahora, pero lo tengo que intentar si no quiero dejar a Seijuro plantado.

Nitori asintió vigorosamente, dándole la razón sin saber que más decir.

La mano de Gou se levantó de donde la tenía reposada y con su índice señaló a una de las mesas que estaban cerca del librero de la esquina más retirada de la zona de lectura.

Los ojos de Nitori se posaron rápidamente ene se lugar, tratando de descifrar que era lo que Gou le quería mostrar, pero solo se encontró con su cliente perfecto leyendo un libro con sumo interés mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

–Ese es él.

_¿Seijuro?, _iba a preguntar, pero no le dio tiempo. Pues al siguiente microsegundo, agregó:

–Ese es mi hermano. Se llama Rin, y se creé mucho solo porqué nació ocho minutos antes que yo. Es… ¿Cómo lo digo? Muy celoso y sobreprotector conmigo, pero no suele ser siempre muy honesto con sus sentimientos.

El corazón de Nitori dio un vuelco. ¡Era hermano de Gou! Claro, ¿por qué no lo notó? Si ambos tenían el mismo color de pelo y el mismo color de ojos. ¡Por Dios, que tonto! No es como si te fueras a encontrar todos los días con un japonés con esos rasgos tan… antijaponeses.

No sabía que pensar ahora, ni cómo tomarse la noticia. Por un lado estaba feliz, porque eso significaba que, mientras Gou trabajara en el café, aun tendría la oportunidad de verlo un par de veces más. Pero ahora que estaba enterado de ello también quería mantener cierta distancia, porque simplemente desear al hermano de tu mejor amiga es… algo sucio.

–¿Ri-Rin? –repitió titubeante. Ella asintió sin darse cuenta de la reacción que causó en el menor.

–Debí haber sospechado que se traía algo cuando me envío ese mensaje donde preguntaba a qué horas salía hoy.

No es que le incomodara hablar del hermano de Gou, era solo que… bueno, cómo que se estaba inquietando un poco. Ya no quería saber nada sobre el tema y cómo era que _Rin_, cómo se llamaba, había conspirado en contra de los deseos de su hermanita. Vaya, su nombre también era perfecto. Algo femenino, pero perfecto.

Nitori frunció la boca mientras su mente divagaba en cómo le gustaría que un cliente viniera en ese instante y tocara la campana pidiendo ser atendido. Se revolvió un poco en el agarre de Gou, pues le estaba empezando a doler demasiado, pero ella no pareció notarlo, pues no aflojó ni un poco.

–Voy a charlar con él, deséame suerte. – finalizó de pronto mientras soltaba a Nitori de los brazos.

Vio con curiosidad cómo su amiga se plantaba enfrente de su hermano y cómo éste parecía molestarse. No molestarse igual que cómo lo hizo con él por hacerle perder el tiempo mientras servía su orden, sino más bien una molestia que se asemejaba más a estar irritado y solo eso. Nitori pensó que aquel detalle, hasta cierto punto, lo hacía ver tierno.

Makoto se acercó silenciosamente detrás de él y le tocó el hombro con gentileza. Había venido a avisarle que era hora de cambiar de puestos y que era su turno de estar en la caja registradora.

Nitori le sonrió cediéndole el lugar y decidió dedicarse a limpiar las mesas desocupadas ahora que tenía tiempo.

Makoto era un chico muy dulce y muy alto también. Su cabello, de un castaño muy claro, combinaba con el aroma a té y especias que emanaba la cafetería. Además, tenía expresiones muy suaves y facciones bastante expresivas, lo que lo hacía comparable con un osito de felpa.

Muy lindo, pero no del tipo que le atraían a Nitori, quien, por alguna extraña razón, los prefería inalcanzables.

Recogió un par de libros abandonados que habían dejado olvidados en un asiento, y limpió las migajas de varias mesas. En la música de fondo del local, un clásico de Madonna sonaba con tono alegre.

A Nitori siempre le había gustado esa canción, aunque nunca había entendido el significado de la letra. Lo único que le hacía captar que el mensaje de ésta era romántico y positivo era la tonada de la misma y el video con los tritones haciendo lindas piruetas en el mar*.

Continuó su trabajo tarareando la pegajosa melodía hasta que se acabó y pusieron una pieza más moderna. Para ese entonces Nitori ya había avanzado hasta la zona de lectura, donde reacomodó unas cuantas revistas y colocó más libros en su lugar.

En algún punto, el estar ordenando tan compulsivamente lo llevo lo suficientemente cerca de la zona donde Gou y su hermano discutían cómo para poder escuchar lo que decían.

–Deja de fingir que te importa, hermano –alegaba Gou con energía– ¿Desde cuándo te entró el mosquito por venirme a recoger cada semana?

–Eres mi hermana menor. Creo que no necesito más explicaciones que esa. –aquella respuesta pareció tomarla por sorpresa.

–¿Y qué hay de cuándo trabajaba en aquella boutique las vacaciones del verano anterior? Ni siquiera te presentaste a ver cómo estaba, te la pasabas en la piscina pública compitiendo con Haruka todo el tiempo.

Nitori pudo oír al pelirrojo chirriar los dientes de pura frustración.

–¡Es que ahí no había ningún muchacho que te acosará, por eso!

–¿Ah? Que excusa más barata es esa. Para empezar estoy trabajando aquí por tu amigo Makoto, quien fue la persona que me habló de este lugar.

–¡Él es más amigo de Haru que mío! Aparte… –iba a continuar a decir algo, pero Gou lo corto de súbito.

–¿Y desde cuándo tomas cappuccino? Creí que tu café favorito era el café escocés.

–¿Ah? –Rin bajó la mirada confundido por el cambio brusco de conversación, hallándose con la taza medio vacía a un lado del libro que estaba leyendo hace rato. –Tenía ganas de algo dulce, eso es todo. –contestó un tanto incómodo.

–Saldré con Sei, ya le dije que sí y le pedí permiso a mamá. No hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo –habló cruzada de brazos.

–¡Pero el hombre de la casa soy yo! Y a mí no me has avisado de nada. –espetó con autoridad.

Gou se sintió indignada con aquello.

–¡Tú no eres más que mi gemelo! Iré, Rin, punto. Así que vete yendo a casa, porque cuando termine mi turno, Sei vendrá a recogerme. –y dicho esto último, Gou se dio la media vuelta y volvió a la cocina.

Rin se quedó inmóvil, con los brazos cruzados mientras soltaba una que otra maldición a lo bajo.

Nitori quería reírse de él. Se veía muy tierno cuando se enojaba con Gou. A leguas se podía distinguir que era uno de esos chicos que adoraban discutir pero que odiaban perder. Casi cómo un niño.

Quería animarlo, aunque sea un poco. Tragó algo de saliva y, sin pensarlo mucho, se acercó un poco más a la mesa de Rin.

–¡So-solo limpiare esto rápido! –exclamó exaltado cuando Rin reparó en su presencia.

–Lo que sea. –le dijo sin voltear a verle directamente.

Nitori talló la mesa con más fuerza de la necesaria, pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba muy nervioso.

Sus ojos bailaban por todo el lugar, tratando de encontrar algo lo suficientemente interesante para posarlos. Algo que lo distrajera del nudo en el estómago que le provocaba estar cerca de chicos tan perfectos cómo aquel.

–¿Gou-chan fue demasiado dura? –las palabras se le resbalaron de los labios cómo la seda y preguntó casi inconscientemente.

Pronto se arrepintió de haber dicho algo. Pues Rin al principio lo vio con extrañeza, pero luego, con una casual encogida de hombros, le restó importancia.

–Nah. –contestó con simpleza.

Su actitud tan cool y distante lo estaban matando.

–Amm, ¿ella es siempre así contigo? –realmente no sabía a donde quería llegar con esa conversación, pero estaba seguro que no iría muy lejos.

–Cuando quiere. –dijo, algo cortante.

–Ah. –de acuerdo, ahora no sabía que más aportar, así que volvió a concentrarse en limpiar.

–¿Cuál es tu nombre barista? –la voz de Rin salió algo ronca, causándole escalofríos a Nitori por lo sexy que sonaba.

Le costó un poco abrir la boca, sentía que su corazón estaba atorado en su garganta.

–N-Nitori. Nitori Aiichiro. –contestó por fin, mientras un adorable sonrojo coloreaba sus mejillas.

–Soy Rin. Matsuoka Rin. Pero creo que el apellido ya lo conocías. –Nitori rió nervioso.

También conocía el nombre. Aunque eso no lo diría en voz alta.

–Sí, umm, Matsuoka-sempai. –usó el honorifico con un tono de duda, pero el mayor pareció no alertarse ante eso.

–¿Tú eres amigo de Gou? –Nitori no podía descifrar si realmente le interesaba o solo estaba fingiendo, pero aun así se sintió con la obligación de continuar con aquella charla tan peculiar.

–¿Eh? Sí, vamos juntos en la Universidad. –levantó la taza que estaba en la mesa para poder pasar el trapo por debajo de ella. –Fue una verdadera sorpresa cuando empezó a trabajar aquí también, antes de eso no hablábamos mucho.

Rin hizo una mueca extraña con la boca, pero no dijo nada por un tiempo.

Nitori entrecerró los ojos para poder leer el título del libro que estaba leyendo.

–"La guarida del gusano blanco" de Bram Stoker. –la sonrisa de Nitori se amplió más. –¿Te gusta la literatura inglesa, Matsuoka-sempai?

–¿Ah? –Rin lo miró un poco confundido–. Bueno, supongo que… sí.

–A mí también, pero yo soy un poco más romántico. Mi autora favorita es Jane Austen –confesó con cierto bochorno–. Mi libro favorito de ella es Emma. Es una lástima que tan buena novela se haya visto opacada por Orgullo y Prejuicio.

–Pero si esa es la única novela en la que Jane Austen manejó un personaje femenino cuyo fin no era casarse. Esa novela no es romántica.

–Ja, ja. Romántico no siempre viene siendo lo mismo que pasional. También puede considerarse como idealista, tierno, sensible… –lo corrigió apenado.

Nitori pudo notar cómo la cara de Rin se pintaba con un ligero color carmín, luego éste desvió la mirada y, cuando volvió a levantar los ojos para encararlo, estos expresaban molestia. Asustado, el pequeño peligris retrocedió un par de pasos por pura inercia.

–¿Ah, sí? Bueno, cómo sea. –su voz sonaba irritada y sus colmillos se veían más afilados. Nitori lo comprendió: lo había molestado con sus comentarios fuera de lugar. Era su culpa por hablar de más y agarrar confianza tan rápidamente.

–Amm, yo… –Nitori buscó cada frase en su mente para poder disculparse adecuadamente, pero ninguna parecía lo suficientemente buena. El silencio entre ambos empezó a volverse incómodo.

De pronto, la campanilla de la puerta principal sonó. Dejando ver entrar a un animado Nagisa listo para trabajar.

–¡Ya estoy aquí! Nitori, ya te puedes ir. –gritó con entusiasmo.

–Discúlpeme. –pidió avergonzado mientras salía de ahí a paso veloz.

Ignoró el hecho de sentirse observado por Rin hasta que abandonó el local sin ni siquiera quitarse el delantal. Y caminó velozmente hasta que estuvo varias cuadras más abajo de la cafetería, entonces fue cuando se relajó y aflojó el pasó. Se quitó el delantal con algo de torpeza y lo guardó delicadamente en su mochila.

Nunca estuvo más feliz de ver a Nagisa en toda su puñetera vida.

La primera vez que se encontraba con alguien perfecto y él, cómo un total idiota, lo había echado a perder.

No supo por qué, pero la sola idea lo hizo querer llorar. Y un par de rebeldes lágrimas, lograron escaparse de sus ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Si quieren continuación o tienen una sugerencia, díganmelo por un review. Que cualquier comentario, bueno o malo, con tal de que sea con intención de mejorar, es bien recibido.

También me gustaría que me dijeran que puedo mejorar al manejar a los personajes y cosas así. Porque de verdad me siento algo torpe mientras escribo.

Recuerden, entre más reviews haya, más me inspiran a continuar n.n

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

*La canción a la que me refiero se llama Cherish, de Madonna y fue una de tantas que me inspiró en este fic.


	2. Capítulo 2

Un perfecto desastre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Warnings: Lenguaje vulgar, violencia (muy poca), relación hombre con hombre, los personajes pueden salir algo OoC, actualizaciones lentas, mención de temas sexuales y algunas escenas fuertes… esas tal vez más adelante.

Nota de la autora: Me hacen sonrojar con tan lindos reviews, fueron tantos… les juró que no me los esperaba. Me inspiraron para continuarlo rápido chicas (chico, sí hay alguno allá afuera). Por favor sigan así, son cómo mi combustible de ideas.

Perdonen si el romance inicia muy lento, pero ya verán, les tengo una sorpresa… en el siguiente capítulo: ¡MakoHaru! Y la busca de Nagisa por su Rei comienza UwU

Disclaimer: Ni la serie ni los personajes me pertenecen. No hago esto para ganar dinero, solo para aportar un granito más al fandom y a los fieles seguidores del Rintori.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nitori odiaba los días solitarios en su lugar de trabajo, pues, usualmente, él prefería mantenerse entretenido haciendo algo que quedarse parado y no hacer nada. Pero dado que era un fin de semana, y que solo Makoto y él se encontraban atendiendo hasta las cuatro, la imagen del local vacío no le molestaba tanto.

Le parecía extraño qué, con el Sol colocado en el punto más alto del cielo, y con un calor que ascendía a los 33°C, nadie viniera adentro a refrescarse un poco en el aire acondicionado y leer.

Hojeó la revista que tenía enfrente y rezó porque los siguientes artículos tuvieran algo más que ofrecerle que solo consejos sobre cómo cuidar su cabello y cómo elegir apropiadamente el tipo de bañador que le iba mejor a su forma de cuerpo. Ahogó un suspiro, a la vez que, después de pasar un par de páginas más, tiraba la revista a un lado de él; procediendo a agarrar otra del revistero y continuar con el proceso.

Su atención se desviaba constantemente de la lectura y no sabía dónde aterrizarla, luchando contra el implacable instinto de ponerse a divagar. Pues sabía que, una vez que cediera ante aquella idea, los terribles recuerdos del bochorno del jueves pasado –cuando hizo el ridículo frente al hermano de Gou– vendrían a escarmentarlo.

¡Por Dios! Tenía que dejarlo ir, después de todo, siempre estuvo consciente de que aquello que deseaba nunca ocurriría ni en sus más locas fantasías. Nunca sería notado por Rin, y era mejor que dejara de lamentarse por ello, además de tener estos sentimientos tan bobos. Pero no podía, no lograba convencerse a sí mismo que así era, y en su mente solo había cabida para el hecho de que cometió un error, uno muy grande e irreparable, y que ahora había creado una mala impresión que sería difícil olvidarla.

Se sacudió la cabeza, ya estaba comenzando a pensar, lo que se suponía, tendría que estar evitando. Igual, solo se conformaba con no volver a cruzar miradas con Matsuoka, pues, de ser lo contrario, sentiría tanta vergüenza que le sería difícil volver convivir con su existencia.

Rin no tenía motivos reales para ir al Café, a menos que sea por Gou, quien, gracias al cielo, le tocaba el turno de la tarde. Por lo que Nitori estaba seguro que no se los toparía.

No supo porque, pero aquel hecho, tan real y patético, lo hizo sentirse aún peor, y en su pecho, una sensación de vacío empezó a crecer.

Sus ojos se posaron en el mostrador, el cual le devolvía un reflejo un tanto lastimero y algo deformado de él mismo dibujado en el acero frío.

Es cierto, él no era feo –o al menos eso le repetía Gou– pero nunca estaría a la altura, y no merecía llamar la atención de nadie de aquella manera que tanto deseaba. Gimió frustrado, queriendo renunciar a tan desconsoladoras ideas. Y decidió que ya tenía suficiente de autocastigo para un día.

En los altavoces del Café, una dulce melodía clásica resonaba, arrullándolo. No estaba seguro si era una pieza de Tchaikovski o de Chopin, aunque eso no le importaba mucho.

Antes de que pudiera lanzar un bien merecido bostezo, Makoto salió de la cocina, cargando consigo una bandeja de roles de canela, y con una expresión entre preocupada y cómica.

Nitori quiso reírse de él, pero su moralidad no se lo permitió.

–¡Rápido, Nitori-kun, abre la vitrina! –rogó a la vez se pasaba la bandeja de una mano a otra, mientras las sacudía intentando quitarse la sensación de quemazón.

Nitori supo de inmediato que se trataban de panes recién horneados.

–¡Enseguida, Makoto-senpai! –gritó, un poco más fuerte de lo requerido. Y con el brazo un poco tembloroso por los nervios, logró poner la llave en la pequeña herradura y abrir el mostrador cómo le había pedido.

Makoto se sintió aliviado en cuanto aventó, prácticamente, la bandeja dentro. El gesto de su cara lo reveló, y no se molestó en ocultarlo.

–Gracias –dijo un poco más calmado–, eres de gran ayuda.

Nitori no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal halago. Le gustaba ser de utilidad.

–G-Gracias a ti por pensar algo así –halago de vuelta–. Pero no creo que deberías estar horneando tanto, el Café está vacío y… y nadie ha venido a ordenar nada. –completó, tratando de controlar su temblorosa voz, producto de la situación anterior.

El castaño rió a lo bajo y le paso una mano por la mollera cómo gesto de cariño.

–Lo sé, pero ya sabes que Nagisa no es un buen panadero, y Kou no le agarra aún confianza al horno. Yo solo les estoy dejando una buena ración para cuando les toque su turno. –contestó con franqueza.

–Usted, siempre piensa en todo, Makoto-sempai. –exclamó con verdadera admiración.

–Supongo que es lo normal –dijo, quitándose reconocimiento–, son nuestros amigos después de todo.

Makoto llevó una mano hacia los roles que reposaban mal acomodados en aparador y tomó dos de ellos. Uno se lo ofreció a Nitori, el otro se lo llevo a la boca sin dudarlo.

Pero, al notar que su mano seguía estirada y que su amigo peligris no agarraba el postre, se apresuró a pasarse el bocado entero, a la vez que le decía:

–¿Quieres? Va por mi cuenta. –la pregunta salió de su garganta con mucha facilidad, a la vez que era acompañada por una mirada aniñada y totalmente inocente.

Nitori sabía que no podría resistirse por mucho tiempo, todo aquello que fuera dulce había sido, por mucho tiempo, su mayor debilidad. Tenía todos sus deseos puestos en aceptar aquel gesto, pero a la vez se sentía demasiado avergonzado cómo para hacerlo.

Tragó saliva en cuanto notó la mueca de Makoto, la cual empezaba a opacarse por no obtener la reacción que quería de él.

Temiendo que malinterpretara su comportamiento, las manos de Nitori se extendieron, esperando por el obsequio.

La avidez de Makoto se recuperó en cuanto notó esto, pasándole, sin dudar, el pequeño pan.

La campanilla de la puerta sonó de pronto, obligándolos a voltear.

Nagisa –quien era el que estaba entrando– los saludó con energía, a la vez que se sabía observado por éstos.

Makoto le devolvió el gesto con entusiasmo. Nitori también, pero un poco decepcionado por qué no se tratara de un cliente.

–¡Hola, Mako-chan, Ai-chan! –dijo, con su familiaridad característica.

–Hola, Nagisa-kun, ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? Tu turno empieza hasta las cuatro. –cuestionó Makoto, pero, aunque fue una pregunta, no había ni una pizca de confusión en su cara.

–Quería ver eso del mensaje que me dejaste en la mañana. –dijo, con un tono serio y perdiendo a Nitori en la conversación, algo que parecía muy común en esos días.

–Perdonen mi curiosidad, pero, ¿a qué mensaje te refieres, Nagisa-chan?

–A esté –contestó a la vez que le embrocaba la pantalla del celular en la cara–. ¿Cómo es posible de que no te vayas a presentar en el relevo? ¡Faltan dos meses, Mako-chan! ¡Dos meses!

Nagisa berreaba mientras agitaba los brazos en un gesto muy dramático y propio de él.

–Lo siento, Nagisa-kun, pero el golpe que me di al caer en la piscina ha sido más severo de lo que pensé. El doctor me consejo a guardar reposo y no hacer mucha actividad física, o podría empeorar.

–¿Relevo? –susurró Nitori, pero no logró ser escuchado por sus compañeros.

–Es solo una pequeña hematoma, estoy seguro que el médico con el que fuiste no sabe nada de nada, Mako-chan. Solo intenta de a poco.

–¿Pequeña? Nagisa, el moretón me cubre todo el costado derecho. –lo corrigió Makoto a la vez que se levantaba un poco la polera para que pudieran observarlo mejor. –Además, me duele al mover los brazos, sin duda se me dificultará nadar.

–¡No nos puedes hacer eso, Mako-chan! Contamos contigo. –siguió lloriqueando, a la vez que le estrujaba la ropa, haciéndola un poco más floja.

–Ya hable con Haru sobre esto, y él parece apoyarme. –sentenció, algo que al pequeño rubio le cayó como balde de agua fría.

–¡¿Q-q-qué?! ¡Tú y Haru-chan son unos traidores!

Makoto iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero luego decidió que era mejor callar y no dijo nada. Nitori aprovechó la pausa para preguntar.

–¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es eso del relevo?

–Un relevo es… –iba a comenzar Nagisa, pero Nitori sacudió las manos violentamente, pidiéndole que parara.

–Ya sé que es un relevo, es solo que me preguntaba… ¿Ustedes, chicos, nadan? –ambos asintieron, tranquilos– ¡En serio! ¿Desde cuándo? –la admiración era evidente en la cara de Nitori.

–Desde que éramos niños –confesó Makoto–. Pero últimamente solo lo hacemos por la beca en la Universidad. Bueno, al menos yo y Nagisa.

–Sí, es una beca prácticamente regalada porque lo amamos y se nos da bien –dijo, no tan humildemente, Nagisa–. Pero en el equipo de natación de la Universidad solo somos cuatro, ¿y para un relevo cuántas personas se ocupan? ¡Cuatro! –grito, levantando los dedos para reafirmar su respuesta.

–B-bueno, si ese es el caso, pues sáltense el relevo de este año.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza.

–No podemos, si no competimos este año, la Universidad nos revocará la beca; y es el apoyo que necesito si quiero terminar mi carrera en pediatría. –le aclaró Makoto.

Nitori dibujo una pequeña "o" en sus labios cómo sinónimo de entendimiento.

–Mira, Nagisa, sé que va a ser difícil –continuó Makoto, retomando el tema anterior–, pero yo y Haruka creemos que, lo mejor por ahora, será encontrar un reemplazo temporal.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás mal, Mako-Chan, nadie puede reemplazarte!

–El estilo de espalda es muy fácil de dominar, estoy seguro que encontraras a alguien, creo que Haru lo imitará bien.

–¡Pero Haru-chan solo hace Free! ¿Recuerdas? –Nitori sintió lastima por su amigo Nagisa, quien parecía estar al borde de un colapso.

Sonrió un poco triste, sabía que esa era una situación en la que no podía ayudar.

–Él dijo que por mí lo intentaría. Nuestro _tiburón_ puede hacer el Free sin ningún problema.

–Eso nos dejaría sin nadie para hacer el estilo mariposa, ¿sabes?

Makoto asintió. A él tampoco le gustaba la idea de abandonar a su equipo en un momento crucial, pero no tenía alternativa. Era por su salud.

–Estoy seguro que si alguien puede encontrar a la persona adecuada para participar en el relevo, ese eres tú, Nagisa-kun.

Nagisa sintió como sus mejillas se coloreaban de color rojo, a la vez que sus ojos revelaban una profunda sorpresa ante aquel comentario.

–¿D-De verdad lo crees? –Makoto asintió con total certeza que a ninguno de los presentes les cabía duda de ello.

–Y Haru también está de acuerdo. Queremos que seas tú quien se encargue de esa tarea, ¿Crees poder hacerlo? –Nagisa cerró su puño, demostrando determinación.

–¿Qué si podré hacerlo? ¡Encontrare a nuestro sustituto perfecto que no tendremos más opción que hacerlo un miembro oficial! ¡Ya verás! –exclamó dando saltitos.

–Creo que eso resolverá el problema por ahora. –le comentó Nitori a su amigo castaño. Éste le lanzó una mirada cómplice.

Nagisa tomó sus cosas –una mochila que había dejado en el suelo y un par de bolsas del mandado– y se fue corriendo hacia la puerta.

–¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas? –lo detuvo Nitori, un poco extrañado.

–¡No tengo tiempo que perder! –fue lo que contesto el rubio antes de perderse en la calle.

.

.

.

Nitori colgó el mantel con dignidad, dando por terminada su jornada laboral. La clientela había empezado a fluir con normalidad cómo a eso de las dos de la tarde, que era la hora donde muchos salían a comer, y continuó con un ritmo constante pero relajado.

Gou y Nagisa aún no se presentaban, pero Makoto le dejó salir temprano, debido a que Nitori tenía que terminar un par de pinturas para su licenciatura de Artes Plásticas. Claro, con la condición de que se las mostrará una vez que estuvieran terminadas.

Nitori amaba las artes, adoraba la cultura que eso englobaba y, por supuesto, adoraba pintar. Desde pequeño había tenido una fascinación por cómo se sentía la pintura acrílica en sus dedos y hoy día podía asegurar que no le gustaba nada más que la sensación que sentía cada vez que hundía sus dedos en un balde de pintura.

Fue bastante obvia su decisión al momento de meter una solicitud en la Universidad, pero no fue igual de fácil lograr quedar.

Su familia, bastante conservadora en muchos aspectos, no le encontraban provecho a esa carrera, por lo que desistieron de pagarle el examen y cualquier otro material que se le solicitara en el futuro. Esa fue la principal razón por la cual terminó trabajando de barista.

En cierto modo no podía quejarse, pues, gracias a su trabajo, había hecho muchos amigos. Y su familia se sentía cómoda con lo que estudiaba, ya que él era independiente en ese tema, y lo aceptaban sin más replicas.

Agarró su suéter que colgaba de un perchero y se aseguró de subir el cierre hasta arriba, a la vez que tomaba la mochila que reposaba a los pies de éste. Se hizo la nota mental de que debía pasar por pinturas a la tienda de manualidades y despidió a Makoto agitando su mano energéticamente.

Aún tenía que tomar el metro (la estación quedaba ocho calles más abajo), y llegar antes que la tienda cerrará. Pero aun contaba con tiempo, así que no se apresuró por alcanzar el transporte y se preocupó más por disfrutar del recorrido.

Realmente le llamaba la atención eso del relevo que habían mencionado sus amigos antes. Él nunca sospecho, ni en un millón de ellos, de que ellos nadaran de manera profesional. Por supuesto, sus cuerpos bien trabajados le daban indicio de que se desarrollaban en una actividad física, pero natación fue la última que paso por su mente.

Quería decirles que él antes nadaba, pero que después de salir de la secundaria lo había dejado. Aunque después lo pensó mejor, y decidió que esa información les sería inútil y que en verdad no necesitaban saberla. De todos modos, se suponía que la razón por la cual él había terminado con eso era que nunca sintió que era realmente bueno en ello.

¿Y si Nagisa lo hubiera invitado a suplantar a Makoto? ¿Se hubiera negado? Posiblemente no, pues él nunca había aprendido a hacerlo, pero aparte, tal vez una pequeñísima fracción de su ser quería experimentar que se sentía nadar en competencias de nuevo. La sensación siempre le fue excitante y agradable, y siempre intento dar lo mejor, aún si nunca ganó nada. Tener la oportunidad de revivir viejos recuerdos no sonaba tan mal.

Pero no se trataba de unirse a un club de recreo. Él estaba seguro que su equipo de natación requería de nadadores más calificados y él no sería la primera opción si lo que buscaban era ganar. Para empezar, él nunca fue rápido; contaba con resistencia, pero eso en un relevo nunca importo mucho.

Nitori suspiró. Al final, las cosas estaban mejor así. Estaba completamente seguro que sus compañeros encontrarían al sustito perfecto en poco tiempo, y él estaría más que orgulloso de verlos competir en las gradas, dándoles apoyo a ellos y a Makoto, quien posiblemente se sentiría mal por no poder estar a al lado de su equipo.

–¡Ai-chan! –lo llamó una voz femenina desde lo lejos, pero Nitori no estaba completamente seguro si había escuchado bien, así que siguió caminando. –¡Ai-chan! –se repitió, y Nitori volteo para buscar alguna cara familiar, pero no encontró a nadie.

Se encogió de hombros. Posiblemente era _otra_ Ai.

–¡Hey, sordo! –está vez fue una voz masculina la que retumbó por el lugar, obligándolo a voltear por la hostilidad que desprendía.

Nitori palideció. Sintió sus piernas flaquear. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar. Y una imperiosa necesidad de salir corriendo se apoderó de él.

Gou corrió hasta tenerlo de frente. Atrás de ella, yendo a su ritmo, con su aura totalmente cool, iba su hermano.

La pelirroja lo tomo de las manos, totalmente feliz por habérselo encontrado camino al trabajo. Nitori realmente no le prestaba atención, sus ojos se habían clavado en Rin, admirando la manera en que éste caminaba y cómo andaba vestido.

–Qué suerte –exclamó su amiga–, temía que ya hubieras tomado el metro para ir a casa. ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que te habías quedado sin pintura amarilla? –liberó su agarre solo para ponerse a buscar algo en su bolsa. A los pocos segundos sacó un par de frascos medianos algo manchados de amarillo. –¡Mira! Me sobraron estos, así que quise traértelos. No sé si te baste pero…

Ella continuó hablando, Nitori lo sabía porque podía ver cómo ella movía la boca, de arriba abajo, y cómo sus labios formaban palabras. Pero realmente no le podía poner atención, no cuando algo de _ese calibre_ estaba frente a él mirándolo con gesto asesino.

–Ten. Son tuyos. –concluyó a la vez que se los arrimaba. Nitori se notó algo sorprendido al principio pero luego los aceptó algo vacilante.

–Gracias, Gou-chan. –dijo, rascándose la nuca por inercia.

–Ya te he dicho que es Kou. KOU. –le dio énfasis a la palabra.

Nitori inclinó levemente la cabeza. Cómo una señal de que entendía, y le sonrió. Pero él ya sabía que a estas alturas, y con lo pegado que era a Nagisa, ya no podría llamarle Kuo, sino Gou. Además, consideraba el nombre de su amiga muy lindo y no le veía la razón de ser cambiado.

–Dime, ¿Ya llegó Nagisa? –preguntó curiosa.

–No. –_Y lo más probable es que llegue tarde, _quería decir. Pero estaba tan nervioso que las palabras se atoraban en su garganta, temiendo hacer el ridículo frente a Rin cómo la última vez.

–Oh. –exclamó Gou, sintiendo a su compañero un poco más retraído. –¿Quedó suficiente pan? –continuó, solo para intentar hacerlo hablar.

–P-pues, ya sabes, hay… sí. –fue todo lo que dijo. Y se maldijo internamente por haber tartamudeado.

–¿Te sientes bien? Te veo un poco más… callado. –comentó.

Los ojos de Nitori se abrieron desmesuradamente. Esperando que el hermano de Gou no hubiera escuchado eso, pues no deseaba que él supiera que actuaba raro a su alrededor.

Pero su corazón se partió al ver que, cómo suponía, Rin los estaba ignorando mientras enviaba un mensaje por teléfono.

–Me duele la garganta, solo es eso. –se apresuró a responder.

Gou se dio por satisfecha con la respuesta.

–Es culpa de Makoto, ¿no es así? Cómo le encanta bajar la temperatura del aire acondicionado. Pero ya me escuchará en cuanto vaya para allá, le diré un par de cosas por hacer eso sin pensar en tu salud.

Un sentimiento de culpabilidad invadió a Nitori.

–¡Oh, no! No creo que eso sea necesario. Solo un poco de reposo, un baño caliente y estaré de maravilla. De verdad. –reafirmó para dejarla tranquila.

Ella le sonrió. Luego le hablo a su hermano que aún no levanta la vista de la pantalla de su celular, muy ocupado escribiendo algo.

–Creo que aquí nos despedimos, hermano. La cafetería queda a una cuadra de aquí.

Él asintió.

–Cuídate, Ai-chan. Y si te sientes mal para ir trabajar mañana, tú avísame y yo cubriré tu turno. Después de todo ya terminé la tarea de técnicas de pintura. –Nitori se sonrojó por las atenciones.

–No te preocupes por ello.

–Iré a recogerte del trabajo –dijo de repente Rin, mientras guardaba su teléfono en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón–, para que vayas cancelando tus planes de ir con tu noviecito a cualquier otro lado.

Gou infló los cachetes en berrinche.

–¡No es justo!

–Así será si no quieres que me presente antes para esperarlo y hablar seriamente con él, de hombre a hombre.

Gou le sacó la lengua y se fue corriendo calle arriba. Rin vio zanjada la discusión.

–A-adiós entonces, Matsuoka-sempai. –Nitori se inclinó, no comprendiendo del todo porque le hablaba a él si nunca se habían dirigido palabra alguna.

El peligris se dispuso a seguir caminando a la estación, pero la mano apoyada súbitamente en su hombro lo hizo quedarse estático.

Matsuoka-sempai lo estaba tocando.

–Hey, tenías razón.

El corazón de Nitori corría desbocado y, por más que lo intentará, no podía descifrar que era a lo que se refería.

–Romántico no quiere decir que sea algo de pareja. Puede ser algo completamente idealista y rosa. –confesó, pero Nitori no pudo ver bien la expresión que Rin tenía pues ésta se le tapaba parcialmente con su largo flequillo.

–Y-Yo…

–Aunque aún prefiero Orgullo y Prejuicio por sobre Emma. Mi autora favorita del romanticismo británico es por mucho Mary Shelly.

Rin retiró su mano del contacto que estaba manteniendo con Nitori, poniendo de nuevo la distancia cómo una barrera. Ai se preguntó si Rin no podría escuchar los latidos de su corazón a esa distancia.

–N-no, usted tenía razón, uno no puede andar por ahí soltando datos irrelevantes a lo estúpido, y la verdad es que no estaba del todo equivocado. Las relaciones, cómo se retrataban en esas épocas eran muy idealistas, ¿no le parece?

Rin se encogió de hombros.

–Me cae bien el Sr. Darcy. –confesó. Nitori no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez, Rin tuviera algo de parecido con aquel personaje.

Pero luego lo descartó.

–Sí, muchos opinan lo mismo.

Iba agregar algo más, ahora que estaba agarrando confianza. Pero el pelirrojo se le adelanto.

–Yo… mejor me voy. –y sin más, se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

–Amm…–Nitori en cambio, se quedó dónde estaba. Algo desilusionado y con la palabra en la boca.

Rin no volteó a verlo, ni siquiera para disculparse por irse tan de repente.

Su corazón volvió a estrujarse y él no pudo evitar preguntarse: ¿En verdad tener algo meramente utópico con una persona perfecta valía tantos problemas?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, esto es todo por ahora. Si quieren continuación o tienen ideas, headcanons que crean que puedo utilizar. Ya saben. Por ejemplo, yo usé uno que me gusta mucho que decía que a Nitori le encanta el arte. No sé si sea cierto, pero creo que le queda bien a su actitud soñadora.

Me gusta escuchar lo que opinan, sea bueno o malo, pues me animan a mejorar.

Ahora me limitare a responder los reviews que son de las lindas personitas sin cuenta:

**Fei-Kun:** _Que lindo que fueras la primera persona en dejarme un review. Lo sé, todos los fics en inglés que he leído que son 100% Nitori son, por alguna razón, relatada desde la visión de Rin. En algún punto le dedicaré uno que otro capítulo a él para que lo narre de su visión, pero este fic es manejado, la mayoría del tiempo, desde la perspectiva de nuestro lindo shota (Nitori, no nuestro otro lindo shota, Nagisa). _

**Guest: **_Gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic. Yo amo que lo ames. Me parece curioso lo que dijiste, sobre odiar a Ai en el anime, y creo que te comprendo –pese a que yo no lo odie en el anime– y te diré por qué. A mi parecer, no le sacaron tanto provecho al personaje cómo pudieron haberlo hecho. Para mi Nitori siempre fue un personaje que, cuando Rin no tenía a nadie, él siempre estuvo ahí para él, sin importar cuantas veces Rin lo empujara lejos, Nitori siempre regresaba. Se puede tomar cómo algo masoquista, pero para mí es que Nitori podía ver que Rin estaba herido y que dejarlo solo no era una opción. En cambio, porque solo apareció en contadas ocasiones, redujeron a nuestro lindo Ai a un personaje ruidoso, llorón y pegajoso. _

**JaxiroDraks: **_*Te atrapa en el aire* No te preocupes, no te dejare caer (?). Sí, a mí también me gusta que aparezcan todos los chicos de Iwatobi, son una familia y simplemente un fic no estaría completo sin su participación en él._ _Aquí está la continuación, ojala haya sido de tu agrado. _

**AnoNniai****: **_Gracias por que te guste mi manera de escribir. Yo en verdad la considero un asco, y hay muchas cosas que mejorar, pero eso lo haré con el tiempo. Me esfuerzo mucho por darles a ustedes una calidad aceptable. Disfruta el capítulo dos, por favor._

**B. F: **_Pues puedo asegurarte que Rin no está muy cómodo con la relación que Gou mantiene con Mikoshiba, así que a lo mejor si hay confrontamiento en alguna parte de esta historia. MakoHaru hasta el siguiente episodio, pero que habrá Makoharu, habrá Makoharu._

**LP: **_Sí, Ai tiene problemas con su autoestima, sin mencionar que es muy nervioso para hablar y no sabe marcar el límite. Creo que Rin le enseñara a quererse más y Nitori le enseñara al tiburón a tener un poco más de empatía. No te preocupes, todas las parejas brillaran en este fic (o esa es la idea)._

Hasta la próxima.

¿Review?


End file.
